Ser padre
by Milch Loner
Summary: Porque la vida de una u otra manera le había sonreído; Había tenido una grandiosa madre y dos padres. Sin palabras, quizás. Ahora a él le tocaba vivir ser padre. U/P ¡Feliz día del Padre!


**Disclaimer: **_ Ayer fui a comprar los derechos de Naruto, pero como solo tenia veinte pesos en mi monedero de babatsuki me sacaron a patadas, por lo que tomo los personajes prestados!_

**PD**: Para mi este fanfic es un "Universo" paralelo de mi Fanfic "Naruto: Soul Chronicles" —Si quieren leerlo pasen a mi perfil, dentro de poco subire la conti xd** —**

**PD2:** En México, hoy 17 —Tercer domingo de junio— Es el día de los padres ~

_"Los horrores ortográficos son gratis al igual que los reviews D:!"_

* * *

Ser Padre

Una sonrisa triste surco su rostro mientras llegaba a aquel lugar que parecía desolado. Sus pasos se turbaron un poco al ver la gran piedra brillante que se imponía ante él, aunque no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, de hecho su primer entrenamiento con el equipo siete había sido en aquel lugar, sí, definitivamente podía decir que aquel lugar le traía buenos recuerdos.

Se sentó enfrente de la gran piedra dejando un pequeño ramo de flores en ella y la observo unos segundos, intentando encontrar los nombres que buscaba —de entre los muchos que se encontraban ahí— y su sonrisa se ensancho al encontrar ambos.

_Minato, Jiraya._

_Héroes caídos en batalla._

— Perdón por el retraso — Murmuro posando su mano en su nuca, en señal de nerviosismo sin quitar su sonrisa — Konoha hoy está atascada, ¡'ttebayo! — Comento de manera divertida, ensanchando su sonrisa — Tengo muchas cosas que contarles, en especial hoy —.

Sus manos ligeramente se convirtieron en puños, intentando ahogar el llanto que le quería inundar en aquellos momentos.

— No sé por dónde empezar… Me gustaría mucho que estuviesen aquí, ¿Saben? Últimamente me pregunto cómo sería si fuera así — Rasco levemente su mejilla, intentando distraerse — Hace unos días le hable a Rin de ustedes, se emociono mucho y me ah dicho que le hubiera encantado conocer a sus dos abuelos. —

Sonrió. Sí, de aquella manera se había referido el pequeño ojiazul, ya que, por lo que su _padre_ le había contado el pequeño había entendido de cierta manera que él tenía dos abuelos. Aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad; El tenia a su Padre, Minato, quien le había llenado de amor desde el momento en que nació junto con su madre, Kushina.

Pero también estaba Jiraya; A quien más que considerar un maestro era su padrino y poco a poco para él se fue convirtiendo en otra figura paterna sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

— Sé que les encantaría conocerlo, muchos dicen que se parece a mí, pero sigo creyendo que se parece a Hinata — Hizo una pausa — Apenas estoy aprendiendo a ser padre, y la verdad creo que soy un desastre, por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo, para poder ser como ustedes en ese aspecto. —

.

.

.

— Ustedes dos para mí son mis Padres — Con sus yemas acaricio aquellos nombres tallados en la piedra, sonriendo — Feliz día del padre —.

Definitivamente el era suertudo; Había tenido la oportunidad de tener una magnifica madre y dos padres. Si bien su infancia no había sido tan agradable como el hubiera deseado, la vida le sonrió al paso del tiempo.

Vaya que sí. Su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar como ahora él era Hokage y ya comenzaba a formar lo que siempre quizá con la mujer que ama; Una familia, ¡Una gran familia!

Y dios, pensar en lo que eso implicaba le ponía básicamente los pelos de punta.

.

.

.

— ¡Papá! — Un chillido agudo lo saco de sus pensamientos y giro para ver de quien se trataba. Pero no tuvo tiempo porque de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en el suelo con un pequeño sobre él; Con una gran sonrisa zorruna pintada en el rostro. — ¡Feliz día, Papá!

El pequeño rodeo con sus brazos a su padre, a quien admiraba con devoción y sobre todo amaba.

Se podía decir que era muy apegado a su padre.

Otros brazos se unieron al abrazo; Frágiles, delgados y sobretodo _suaves_. Esos brazos que el bien conocía, demasiado quizás. Giro su rostro para poder apreciar el de ella, que recién se había echado al césped junto con ellos.

Él no podía concebir su vida sin ellos. Hinata y Rin se habían vuelto su todo y su vida. Sonrió, vaya que la vida le había sonreído.

— Feliz día del padre, Naruto-kun —.

* * *

Mouuu, Al fin lo eh terminado. Bueno, realmente creí que no lo terminaría, pero aquí esta xDD

En fin… Sé que quedo algo raro ._., muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy raro xd no me acostumbro a escribir en la computadora de escritorio ¡Definitivamente quiero mi lap de vuelta! —Se desquicia—

Este OneShot lo dedico a los padres, en especial al mío; Él —al igual que Jiraya— Realmente es mi padrino y tío, pero desde niña se convirtió en una figura paterna para mí. Recuerdo como me llamaba "Nabruta" o me decía loca cuando me reía sola en el monitor, vale, no me pondré emotiva. Solo diré que le extraño y espero que este en el cielo de los sapos con Ero-Jiji

Espero que les haya gustado, así que si son tan amables aplanen el botoncito azul de abajo y dejen un review ¡Es gratis!

¡**Feliz dia de los padres**!

¿**Algún review**?


End file.
